Why Can't I See You?
by Sweet Talkn Stranger
Summary: When Alice can no longer see Bella's future, there is only one good reason. As Edward runs away to deal with his pain, Jacob is forced to hide a pregnant Bella from both Edward and Victoria. Chapter 6 is now updated 07/09/10. Jacob/Bella, rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

*** Authors note: This story takes place after Bella leaves for Italy and returns with Edward. She can't get over her feelings for Jake even though she has Edward back.

Why Can't I see you?

"Jacob Black don't you walk away from me!" Bella Swan demanded as the rain poured down around them.

A few feet from her Jacob stopped, his feet digging into the ground to hold him into place. "What could you possible want now Bella, huh?" He stared at her as the rain sopped his black ear length hair down into his eyes. "What more can you possibly do to hurt me?"

That question hurt. They all hurt. Every word that came from his mouth stung like knives. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Jake, you know that." Bella took a step forward and she watched as Jacob visibly flinched. She knew it had been a mistake to come here today. Staying away from him was no longer an option. Being apart from him was like having a black hole inside of her heart. Edward had started to notice her short answers, Alice was constantly fretting over her and Charlie had become annoying with his questions of Jacob. The truth of the matter alone was that she needed Jacob. Just as much as she needed Edward to live, Bella needed Jacob to breathe.

Jacob looked Bella down with a cold stare. He couldn't figure out why she had come all this way just to bring him down another peg. She chose the bloodsucker and left him behind. After all the time he spent trying to help her, not for himself but for her alone she had repaid him by tossing it all away and kicking mud on him. How could she possibly have known that the moment Edward left her lying in the woods that day, Jacob would feel the same exact way when she chose to fly to Italy to get back the very man who destroyed her. His heart was broken almost beyond repair and yet her she was, taunting him.

"What do you want Bella?" He tried again, looking away from her brown eyes. Methodically he stared off into the woods and tried to think of something happier, like how it was going to feel to beat in Embry when this was over.

"I already tried to tell you, I want you." This time she took another step forward. Bringing her within hands reach of him. "I need you Jacob." Her voice was pleading now, urging him to turn and look at her.

Jacob felt the anger bubble beneath the surface of his hot skin. Even as the cold rain poured down around them his temperature spiked a few more degrees. He couldn't help but shout at her now, "How dare you say that to me! How can you do this to me? Jacob I want you, I need you…Forgive me for not believing you."

Bella flinched as his temper exploded. This wasn't exactly the reaction she had expected when she thought this situation over in her head. It had been easy enough to convince her self that she could come down to the Black's house and tell Jacob how she felt and it would end with sunshine and rainbows.

Stomping away fiercely this time as to make mud splatter Jacob turned away from her again and moved towards the woods line. He needed to get away from her now so he could think. "Go away Bells, come back tomorrow I might be ready to talk to you with out being angry then okay?" and with that he quickly phased into the giant russet wolf and took off at record speed for the woods.

The car ride home was slightly brutal to Bella's ego and she bit back stinging tears as she rounded the corner and turned into the Cullen's drive. They would instantly know where she had gone, and dodging questions was going to be tough enough as it was. Alice couldn't see Bella when she went to the reservation and since their return she had been constantly seeking Bella's future to make sure she wasn't going to do something reckless again.

Before she had a chance to push the car door open Edward was there opening it for her. He reached out one perfectly marbled hand, which she took in her own, as he helped her down.

"Why did you go?" He asked with quiet precision. He hadn't wanted to scare her off before he had a chance to get the information he required.

"Edward, not now." Bella heaved a sigh and moved in front of him to let herself into the house. "Just let it go okay?"

Edward couldn't help but to make the human emotion of grinding his teeth together with frustration. If she wanted to go to the reservation to see her friend that was more than fine with him, he just preferred that she told him in advance so he wasn't worried. Or Jealous.

"Oh Bella, thank heavens you are safe!" chimed Alice from the stair as she skipped silently to her side to hug her with granite force. She took Bella's hand and wrinkled her nose. "Wet dog plus wet human. Come upstairs and lets get you changed or you will catch a human cold."

With a look over her shoulder Bella gave Edward the no nonsense stare. With vague disappointment he silently followed them up the stairs, but at the top turned right and went into his room.

After being changed into something warmer, Bella thanked Alice and excused herself to Edwards's room. She shut the door behind her and turned to cross her arms over her chest. "Don't push it Edward."

He smiled innocently at her. "I don't know what you mean." He reached for the sound system and dropped a CD down into it, closed the lid and pressed play.

Soft piano music accompanied by saxophone filled the air and Bella couldn't help but smile. "I'm still not going to tell you why I went to see Jacob, it really is none of your business."

"You're right, it really is none of my business." Edward agreed lazily as he reached out and pried her arms apart, giving her a cool hug. "Stay here tonight, Charlie is in a good mood he'll let you and Alice have a slumber party. I can tell you now there wont be much sleeping though…" and with that he gave her a golden wink.

The next morning, Edward was still pretend sleeping when she woke. She slipped silently from the futon/makeshift bed and grabbed the silk sheet to wrap around her waist as she went to the bathroom. Bella was going back to the reservation today to see Jacob, and once and for all get it through to him how she felt.

Edward was a wonderful man who loved her and obsessed over her. Jacob was also the conflicting love of her life. The months that they spent together, nearly everyday had seeped into the tight cracks of her heart. She got dressed, washed her face and then snuck (as much as you can in a house full of over sensed vampires) down to the kitchen.

Naturally Esme her mother for all sakes and purposes was already preparing a human breakfast. She smiled a huge smile when she noticed Bella.

"Come eat! Its all hot, and foods I think you'll love!" With a hum she moved gracefully to the table and dished hot eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, juice etc.

"Thanks I really need to run home quick though…" and with that being said Bella felt the pang of regret for lying in her stomach. Quickly she sat down. "A little wont hurt though."

It was then that Edward came down the stairs and sat next to her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly taking a piece of toast and giving her the cheers sign with it.

She felt her face immediately blush red with embarrassment. "Yes thank you. I'm just going to run home for a few okay Edward?" she said standing and brushing her long chocolate colored hair over her shoulder. "I want to go and talk to my dad about a few things."

Edward stared quietly at her face, debating whether or not he believed her. After a moment he sighed. "Alright but you'll be back for dinner right?"

"Oh yes! For dinner tonight I thought I would make rack of lamb with a red sauce and broiled potatoes." Esme said as she removed the barely touched dirty food plates from the breakfast table.

"Yes of course." Bella said as she stood. She walked quickly to the main hall and retrieved her coat, Edward was naturally there to help her put it on before she could blink. "I'll be back later I promise." she said giving him a quick kiss before hurrying to her car.

"Alice." Edward whispered.

Before he finished her name she was standing at his side looking out the open front door to where Bella's truck was heaving out of sight onto the main road. "Where is she going Alice?"

For a moment she got a blank look, and then a serene smile. "Learn to trust her Edward. She is going to Charlie's. For now anyways." and with that she turned and skipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to her characters, I just like to borrow them and make them do nasty things ^.^

**Warning:** You HAVE BEEN WARNED! There is sex in this chapter, not out of control sex, but blatant naked sex. Don't read this if you are easily offended okay!

Chapter 2

Bella had barely reached it to the border when she let out the enormous breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Edward still had to hold his end of the treaty and was not allowed to cross over the border onto the reservation. Even when he realized what she had done, he would simply have to wait it out for her to come back.

Soon she pulled up into the familiar yard of the Black's. She put the truck into park and opened the door to allow herself, without help down onto the ground. Bella moved up to the door way and knocked once before opening the door and let herself in. "Billy, Jacob!" she called.

"Just Jacob mind you." A warm voice said as he rounded the hall corner into the cramped living room.

He looked almost out of place. Jacob tipped the charts at well over 6 feet, and yet again he was only wearing a pair of black shorts with the hem ripped from use. His well sculpted body and shiny copper skin was shamefully on display for all to see. And Bella to drool over.

Suddenly he seemed aware of her hot stare and consciously attempted to cover himself vaguely by reaching down onto the faded couch to grab an old t-shirt. "You're back." he said with little enthusiasm as he pulled the shirt over his head. "I can honestly say I thought it was doubtful."

"Jake." Bella was going to choose her words carefully this time. If she wanted to keep Jacob in the same room with her long enough to talk to him she needed to watch what she said and avoid making him angry. "You told me to come back today after you had a chance to cool off. It didn't work?"

This time Jacob studied her carefully. Bella's hair was a flurry of chocolate waves, she was dressed immaculately from head to toe, but it was her eyes that were misleading him yet again. Her soulful brown eyes were seeing straight into his soul. Imploring him to look at her, actually see her and listen. "I'm ready to talk to you." He motioned like a stranger for her to sit down on the old couches.

Taking cue Bella sat down carefully on the edge of the couch perched and upright to seem almost even with Jake. He however slumped completely down, sinking into the old material and watched her with guided eyes.

"Jacob Black, I love you." Bella said without prompt. Then with an overwhelming sense of relief from just blurting it out she sighed and relaxed. "There it is. Out in the open."

This was the absolute last thing he could possibly have dreamed she was going to say. Jacobs mind was racing. He prepared for many endings, most which involved him asking her to leave or get out and not come back. He felt his jaw drop open and his eyes bug out as he choked on his tongue.

"See! You still feel the same way about me I know it." Bella demanded at his reaction. She jumped hastily from the couch to stand in front of him. "I already tried to tell you over and over again now that I'm in love with you okay? I left for Italy to get Edward because at the time it was just the right thing to do in my heart. But since the time we've been back things just aren't the same anymore. My spark is gone Jake. You put that spark there!"

Jacob sat up a little taller on the couch and rubbed his face with his huge hands. "Bells please."

"No, you please! Listen to me Jacob, why would I keep coming here if I wasn't trying to tell you something important. I know you probably don't trust me anymore, hell I would understand if you probably didn't like me anymore…"

"Hey now-" he tried to intercede.

"I still love you. I need you, and I already told you that. Its true. Just like I needed Edward to go on living, I need you to even breathe. You filled a void over the last months that I needed to fix up my heart, and now that we've gone back to the way things used to be before its just not the same!"

Watching silently again Jake saw how flushed her face got as she stood before him and poured her heart out. He knew she wasn't lying or misleading him, he had spent enough time with her while she was an empty shell to recognize the life in her words.

"Aw HELL!" he yelled as he leapt to his feet to push past her. Quickly he retreated to his room and slammed the little door shaking it on its hinges.

Not to be pushed aside again Bella followed behind and threw open the door. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Bella please, you need to go now okay?" Jacob mumbled as he lay face first on his bed, face sunk into the pillow.

"No, stop asking me to leave. What is the matter now?" she demanded brushing her hair across to one shoulder and tugging it nervously. This was ridiculous she did not want to be made a fool of again. "Roll over right now and face me Jacob Black."

Jacob groaned audibly into the pillow and turned his face slowly to face hers. His beautiful copper skin was flushed red beneath the surface. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" she demanded putting both hands on her hips. "Roll. Over. Now."

With one last groan he slowly rolled over and rose to a sitting position on his bed burying his hands in his face as he went.

Bella gasped aloud. Jacob was flushed red even under a dark tan, but it was the enormous tent in semi tight black jeans that immediately gave him away. Jacob was one horny hound dog. All of this bossy charade had only made the situation worse. Well she was finally getting what she wanted all along wasn't she?

He still had his head buried in his hands as he heard the bedroom door click shut softly this time. And he couldn't help but to peek beneath his splayed fingers.

"Jacob." she said softly. "Do you remember, when we were standing in my kitchen that night before everything changed again? You almost kissed me." she took a haughty step towards the bed and his hands dropped from his face to watch her. "I would have let you kiss me if it hadn't been so badly interrupted."

"Bella. Don't tease me anymore…" Jacob said throatily.

"Oh, I wont tease you." she replied closing the distance between herself and the bed. Even standing with Jake sitting on the bed, his head came almost to level with hers. "I've been planning this for a while you see." she leaned her body forward, forcing Jacob to lean back against the bed as to rest on his elbows.

Reaching for the buttons of her coat she quickly undid them, then slid the fabric down both of her arms to reveal a plain green cable knit sweater. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just you Jacob?"

Even at her lame joke he couldn't help but bite his lip. He was burning up and in more ways then one. "Just what do you think you're doing Bells?" Here she was. In his room. Taking off her clothes. He wanted her so badly he could feel the tell tale itch in his palms and he gripped the bed sheets tighter between them.

"I'm growing impatient with your redundant questions." She leaned in closer now, kneeling on top of him and his special tent and brought her lips a breath away from his. "Remember?" she whispered barely brushing her lips against his.

"Yes." he choked out.

She leaned away from him again, but this time to slowly pull the green sweater up slowly over her torso revealing milky white skin. With a careless jerk she pulled it completely from her body and tossed it over into the corner of the small room. The time she spent planning what went under the sweater showed. Bella had made sure to borrow Alice's best French lingerie (she thought it was for Edward).

Jacob nearly exploded in his pants at the brazen sight of a half naked Bella on his bed. Her skin was pure and alabaster, and she was lean and curvy just like he had dreamed. It was what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing that almost undid him. The perfect lacy red bra barely contained her small yet ample breasts and they heaved slightly against the thin material as she breathed. It was seductive and naughty, the perfect secret beneath a plain sweater.

"Are you day dreaming again Jacob?" she asked leaning forward. Her breasts threatened to spill from the very material as she pushed herself up against him. He hadn't kissed her yet, or mauled her for the matter and she was slightly surprised. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." he grabbed her roughly by the back of her head, anchoring his hands into her hair and crushed his lips against hers. The fire blazed from his lips down his chest to his throbbing manhood and he groaned aloud into her mouth.

Bella was pulling at his shirt and he obliged by lifting his hands so she could pull it off. He relinquished the hold of her hair as her fingers swiftly undid the button of his pants. Pulling down the zipper she made quick work of disposing of the pants, and saw that he wasn't wearing anything beneath them.

"No need for them in the wilderness." he said huskily as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed as she took him into her palm and rubbed him gently.

"Saves time anyways…" she said softly as she brought her lips around his tip and licked him teasingly. This time he moaned so loud she was sure that someone would have heard them had they been home.

Closing her mouth around him she engulfed him with the gentle heat and her tongue as he slowly thrust his hips upwards. "Bella c'mon now." He reached down and carefully guided her back up to him where he kissed her passionately. He moved his hands deftly and seized the gauzy little fabric between both hands and gave it a quick tear, ripping the thing into two pieces.

"I hope you didn't like that one." Jacob said with a smile as he gazed at her perfectly ripe breasts before him. They were just as he pictured them in his head, white skin with tiny coral colored nipples that were high at attention. He couldn't help but to lean forward and take one into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Not to neglect the other he palmed the nub with his warm hand eliciting a seductive moan from Bella.

She sat above him, her head thrown back with passion . This was exactly how she pictured it. If she had only given into him sooner. With a moan she pushed Jacob back onto the bed to lay flat as she moved to the floor to stand. In seconds she had removed her jeans and the matching lacy underwear and climbed back onto the hot skinned Jacob.

It was erotic the way his skin burned beneath hers at every point and she leaned down to suck him a few more times before she slowly, crucially lowered herself down onto him.

Jacob hissed and gripped the blankets. She was so hot and tight, it took every ounce of his will power not to lose it right then and there. She slid easily aboard and rocked her hips in a tantalizing way until he caught her rhythm and moved with her.

They were sweating heavily, and a shine had taken upon her pale skin making her glisten. Bella rocked herself against him leaning down to capture his mouth with hers. Their tongues dueled in an ancient love dance and she growled like she wolf. He couldn't help but hail a bark of laughter as he deftly rolled her over so that she lay below him and brought her knees up around his waist.

Bella was burning from the inside out and with deep breaths she rocked against him harder, urging him to take her hard and fast. Jacob was much, much larger than Edward not to mention the burning heat he gave off.

With a pulsing climax Jacob claimed her mouth with his as he let out a guttural moan as he finished inside her and in return Bella screamed and clenched her legs around his waist. Jacob was still human on the outside, and it was such an intense difference to be so warm and soft and satiated.

Jacob dropped slowly to lay beside her, and she rolled to face him. "Jacob…wow…that was…" she groaned softly as she reached for a blanket that was tangled beneath them. Even though Jacob would never truly be cold the gesture was familiar as she modestly covered herself.

He didn't say anything and suddenly it alarmed her. "What's wrong?" Bella said reaching a hand out to touch his face. Pulling away he rolled off the bed and reached down to the floor to pull on his black pants. "Bella its getting late, that leech is probably having an undead coronary wondering where the hell you are." even the tone of his voice was off.

"Excuse me?!" Her face was starting to flush with anger. "We just had mind blowing sex, and you are seriously telling me to get dressed and go home? What is this?" with anger getting the better of her she also moved the blanket and stood, shakily to retrieve her pants and sweater. Commando for her too on this ride home.

"What gives now Jake?"

"You're not a virgin!" he said spinning to face her. His face was full of hurt and touched by anger. "You're really not are you, and don't bother lying to me."

This was a question she was not prepared for. Hell she hadn't even thought about it, why would he notice?" "No I'm not…" she said quietly dropping her gaze to the floor.

"So forgive me for being a little upset Bells. Whereas you might not be a virgin I just gave myself to you completely. Now you have had everything there is. I gave you my heart and you broke it. And now I've just given you the very last thing I had left to give, me, and you are just going to take that now and leave." he choked a little and turned away from her opening the bedroom door and looking back at her. "I cant do this with you anymore Bells, I'm broken inside."

"You are so infuriating!" she yelled staring at him. "I tell you I love you and so what, you argue with me and push me away. I give myself to you, yeah sorry as damaged goods I suppose. I was not in any way taking advantage of you Jacob Black. I'm sorry if it was that disappointing, but don't worry it wasn't for nothing, because at least for me it meant something."

With that said Bella stomped past him into the hallway and out through the living room. This time she wasn't going to look back, and even though she heard him protest she continued out the door to her truck.

"When he can apologize for ruining a wonderful moment, I might come back." she said to herself. She turned the truck on and pulled it up out of the drive onto the road. It was only when she saw Edward leaning angrily against his Volvo that the realization of what happened hit her. Thank god Edward couldn't read her mind, because this was going to be a hell of a lie, and one hell of a ride home…"

Too be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. No dirty warnings in this chapter more filler stuff. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The way Bella saw it she really only had one option: pull the vehicle over and face Edwards's silent wrath. Her mind shouted at her to push the pedal to the floor and zoom right on by him, but that would have been futile considering he would just catch up and physically stop her then.

As she neared his familiar silver Volvo she eased of the gas pedal and slowed to a crawl as the ancient truck crossed over the territory border. Pressing the brake firmly she parked the truck and met Edwards golden stare. With a huff she opened the door and dropped down onto the pavement leaning against the truck door for support.

"Bella," Edward said on a breath "Just what are you doing?" Neither his voice nor his eyes gave off the slightest wave of anger as he continued to just lean against the car. "Alright, I'll drive you home."

He moved in large strides to stand before her as he took her hand in his own and eased her back up into the truck without force. Silently Bella scooted across the seat and stared blankly out the window. This day was full of surprises…

"Who is going to drive your car home?" she asked turning to look back at him as he eased the car into drive and took off down the roadway. She hoped to god that she only smelt like wolf and not sex which would have been a walk of shame.

"Alice."

And sure enough as Bella glanced out the window back to the car already following closely behind them Alice waved sheepishly from the driver's seat. "Ah."

The journey home was coveted by mostly silence. Occasionally Edward would reach over and change the radio station to something different, probably hoping to spark an un-awkward conversation with Bella.

Soon enough they reached Charlie's house and he cut the engine. He was silent for a moment before he turned to face Bella. "Is there something that you need to tell me Bella?" he asked softly, reaching over to turn her face to his.

Bella shrugged away from his touch. "Sometimes I just need space that's all. If I want to go visit Jake you shouldn't have to worry about it."

This is what was bothering him lately. More and more often Bella wanted space from him. He had nothing but time and space to offer to her if that is what made her happy, but she did travel all that way to bring him home. Patience was a skill that had taken many years to perfect and if she wanted him to leave her be for a while to sort her thoughts out that was exactly what he was going to let her do.

Edward was out the door and around the side of the vehicle to allow Bella out in a blink, and she took his hand to get down. "Just give me a few days okay?" she said softly giving him a quick hug. "Don't fret and don't worry."

"I do though," he said as he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Then he was gone into the night.

Slowly the days past as Bella did normal things and the end of summer break drew near. She worked and came home to spend time with Charlie, most of all she thought about the difficult choices she was going to have to make.

Bella couldn't pretend that life threatening vices were gone, mainly one red headed vampire named Victoria, but she couldn't let that bother her at the moment. What she had with Edward was straight out of fairy books, a classic prince charming with lots of money and good looks with nothing but time to spare. Jacob however was her savior. He made everything right in the world when she thought there was nothing left to hang onto. There was no denying how she'd hurt his feelings that day and she tried to push that memory aside.

The doorbell rang and it startled her. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she had told Edward to give her peace, which he had done.

Slowly Bella rose and made her way through the living room to the door. "Who is it?" she called out placing her hand on the door knob.

"Uh, it's Jacob." The uncertain voice called out from the other side.

"Jacob!" Pulling open the door Bella gave him a truly genuine smile. "What a surprise, you didn't call." She said allowing him to move into the hallway as she shut the door behind him.

"I missed you." He said with an odd grin back. "I know we left on interesting terms last time, but I thought you would have been back by now to see me, I was starting to worry."

A crease formed in the middle of Bella's head at his words. "Is that all everyone does is worry about me?"

He laughed, and she liked that too. "Come on in and sit down."

Before she got completely away from him he reached a long arm out and snagged her by the wrist, pulling her back to him and up against his body in an awkward hug.

Bella didn't pull away as she leaned into Jacobs's warm body to respond to his hug. "I could tell you I'm sorry a million times-"

"Its fine, don't worry about it anymore. Bella don't think that I didn't enjoy what happened, it just got away from me that's all. I'm truly embarrassed now…" He let go of her and leaned down to give her a small kiss before he moved past her into the living room to sit on the couch. He gave her his huge Jacob smile as he motioned for her to come join him.

They watched TV together for a while and as the sun set Jacob dozed off with small snores.

Bella sat quietly and watched him instead of the show on the TV; she studied his face, memorizing each little detail. She needed to do something about the growing problem she was causing. Edward had told her that he would stay as long as she wanted him, until she chose to send him away. Would it be that simple? Could she tell the man she loved to move on without her? Hadn't her true heart's desire been becoming a vampire with him?

She loved Jacob too though. When she tried to compare the feelings it was a tossup. The things she loved about each of them are what set them apart. She loved Edward for his patience and devotion to her and Jacob for his true love of life and happiness. How was she going to do this?

If she told Edward how she felt about Jacob it would start nothing but chaos and war, but she had already blurted out her feelings to Jacob and she needed to start proving that those words were true. As long as they continued to not know about her sexual relationships with each of them, she could put off deciding for now.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jacob asked sleepily as he reached out to rub her eyebrows where the knot had formed.

"It's nothing…" she said.

Days turned into weeks, and before soon a month had past. Bell spent equal amounts of time at home, the Cullen's and the Black's. It wasn't however until one day she was sitting in the pristine living room of the Cullen's with Alice when something startling happened.

They had been watching a movie when Alice's face turned into her dreamy, far off, vision seeing face that captured Bella's attention. She set down the school supplies list and her books that she was attending too.

"What do you see?" Bella asked nonchalantly as she stretched and leaned forward to look at Alice.

"Nothing. I can't see anything!" Alice jumped from the couch and her brown baby doll dress swished with the movement. With a un-Alice like look she turned suddenly and stared at Bella.

It made her instantly alarmed, "Who are you looking for?"

"You! I CAN'T SEE YOU BELLA?!" Alice was shouting now in her tiny voice. Suddenly she clasped her hands over her mouth. Surely anyone home would have heard her and then she would have to be ransacked with questions by everyone. However most of them, save Esme had gone hunting this weekend. "Bella, Why can't I see you?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Why can't I see you Bella?"_

Alice's words rang out inside her head over and over again. This was not good. As Bella sat inside her old truck and stared out the window facing Jacob's house she ran it over through her head again and again. Bella thought she knew why. Alice thought she knew why as well.

Alice couldn't see werewolves. She couldn't see Jacob and his packs future, nor could she see Bella when she was with him. Now, Alice couldn't see Bella period. Before Bella left the Cullen's house that night Alice had conducted an experiment. After her outburst she had told Bella to choose to get up off the couch and call Charlie and ask him what he wanted for dinner. When Bella made the conscious decision to call Charlie Alice could see it if she looked for it. She could have a vision and see Bella and Charlie having whatever he chose for dinner because that was the logical purpose of her sights.

However, even when Bella did as she was asked and Alice tried to look for it she saw nothing. Mist, she said. It was disturbing and worrisome. For the first time since Bella had known the Cullen's, Alice had been all too eager to shoo her out of the house. "I need some time to work over this information…" she said.

Now Bella was sitting outside of Jacob's house like a stalker trying to come up with a plan. She didn't care too much for plans herself, but at this moment she needed a plan.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at my house all day?" Jacob called to her as he walked around the side of the house coming from his garage. He was dressed in dirty work jeans with a smeared red t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. As he stood in front of her truck he waved to her again to pull her from the stare zone.

Bella rolled down the window as he approached the side of her door. "Jacob will you take a ride with me please?"

"Uh, sure?" He moved around to the other side of the truck and opened the door hopping up onto the seat. Fastening his seat belt he shot her a sideways glance. "Can I ask you where were going?"

"Not now." Bella put the truck into drive and headed towards town.

She stopped the truck outside of the convenience store and looked over at Jacob who was staring at her with an odd quizzical expression. "I need you to get something for me."

This time he laughed. "Okay sure?"

When she leaned over and whispered in his ear, the amused expression vanished from his face. "What?"

"Go Jake. Hurry." Bella said looking away from him and out the front of the truck again.

Moments later he returned from the store, a brown bag in his hand as he got back into the truck and she headed to Charlie's.

Bella got out of the truck and was already up the walk when she turned around to motion for Jacob to follow her. He obliged and quickly followed her up into the house. She went straight up to her room. And shut the door behind him and closed the window, pulling down the shade.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jacob asked softly as he set the bag from the store down.

"I don't know!" she shouted, taking him off guard. "Jacob something happened…"

"Yeah I'd say…" he said holding the bag up in the air again.

"No, you don't get it! I was with Alice and she told me that she can't see my future anymore. That really only leaves on thing…" she sent Jacob an exasperated look, begging him to follow her logic.

"We were only together once Bella…" he said back sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah and how do you think people who have one night stands end up with a baby nine months later?" Bella moved across the room and flung herself down onto the chair in front of her desk. "I'm just thinking that this might be the issue here…"

Jacob sat in silence on the bed for a few minutes, letting all the information absorb into him. This was surreal what was happening. It wasn't that he couldn't take care of a baby; he just never imagined this would happen to him. "Aren't you taking something? Like a birth control? No offense but obviously I wasn't the only guy you slept with…" he stared at the pattern of her floor boards as the crimson stain spread across his face.

Tipping her head back Bella chewed her lips nervously. "Well I had been, but it just didn't make sense considering I'm dating a vampire you know? What are the odds are of actually having a baby with someone who isn't even technically alive?"

_(I'm completely pretending that Breaking Dawn never happened, so pretend away with me and vampires can't have babies!)_

"Well let's get this over with alright?" he said changing the subject from her sexual relationship with a blood sucker. Reaching over he grabbed the brown bag and tossed it lightly to her. Naturally she wasn't quite aware of what was happening and the bag glanced off her lap to fall onto the floor, the pink box inside slipping out.

"Okay, okay." Bella stood up slowly and reached down to pick it up. She moved past Jacob and opened the door and went into the bathroom and shut the door. With clumsy fingers she pried open the seal and opened the box to reveal two white individually wrapped packages. Taking the first one out she set the box on the counter and stared at the little package.

After a doing her required business and reading the instructions a million times Bella replaced the little plastic cap and set the test on the sink. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself before opening the bathroom door.

Jacob was waiting outside the door for her, leaning against the wall with a guarded expression on his face. "Well?"

We have to wait two minutes. Bella declared leaning against the wall with him. Jacob was so naturally warm now that she couldn't help but lean against him for support. He answered by placing his arm over her shoulders and hugging her closer to him.

After two agonizing minutes past he prodded her slightly. "Are you going to go look?"

Bella continued to stare into the bathroom like a frozen statue, and she only moved when Jacob brushed past her and went into the bathroom. He picked up the little stick and took a deep breath, turning it over in his hands he squinted at it. "A blue line I think."

Bella's heart sank and soared at the same moment. "Negative."

For the oddest moment Jacob had a feeling of sadness. As much trouble as it would have been, having a baby with Bella wasn't a repulsive idea. He turned to face her and anger replaced that feeling. Bella had a joyous look on her face, and it hurt Jacob's feelings. Since when had he become such a mushy cry baby?

"I've got to go okay Belles?" Jacob said with a harsh note in his voice. He set down the little stick and walked quickly past her to the stairs. "Oh yeah, and if you really are willing to prove how much you love me, break up with that leech boyfriend of yours."

He was gone then, out the door for Bella heard it slam from where she was standing still outside the bathroom. She sighed heavily and went into the bathroom, flipping the toilet seat down and sitting on it. She reached out and grabbed the little stick and looked at it again. Jacob was wrong.

She stared at the little stick again, again and again. Two blue lines, not one. Bella quickly reached for the box, and re read the instructions. One blue line is negative two blue lines is positive. The test had one solid blue line, the one that Jacob saw, but right next to it was a slightly faded blue line.

Bella was pregnant.

Alice couldn't see Bella because Bella was pregnant with Jacob Black's baby.

"Oh shit…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. Thank you for your reviews and enjoy this chapter. There will probably be only one more chapter after this one! Coming soon from SweetTalknStranger is my one-shot, m/m, Jacob/Edward story so make sure to look for it!

Chapter 5

Bella had let a whole week pass without speaking to either Edward or Jacob. It didn't stop either of them from trying however. Jacob consistently called the house asking for her; so much so that Charlie eventually got tired of it and told him that Bella would call him when she was good and ready. Edward had tried a different approach. Pointedly stopping by every day after school to bring Bella her homework and try and get into the house to see her.

Charlie was wonderful with this situation by now considering what happened with Edward before. He graciously thanked him for taking time to drop off her homework but she wasn't ready to go back to school yet and that she would call him when she was ready to talk.

Eventually Bella had to tell Jacob about the baby he thought didn't exist, and she was going to need to break up with Edward, eventually. The first thing she needed to do now was decided what to do about the baby. Naturally now that the baby actually existed (she had taken the extra pregnancy test after Jacobs's tirade) she needed to get into the clinic to be seen. After all Bella read about babies online it was vastly important to make sure she was taking the right types of vitamins etc.

After two weeks had past Bella finally got up the nerve to call the doctor.

"Thanks, I'll see you at two o clock, yes thank you for your time." Bella sighed heavily and replaced the phone on the hook.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked startling her.

"What? Oh nothing dad don't worry about it." Trying to cover it up Bella hurriedly went about tidying up the kitchen.

"You do know that I know that you're lying to me right?" He asked sitting down at the kitchen table to look at her.

"Yes dad, I know. I just can't tell you right now. Let me work this out and then we can talk about it I promise. I've got to get going though okay?" This time Bella stopped him with her hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'm just going to run out for a little bit don't worry."

He watched her silently as Bella moved into the hallway to retrieve coat.

As she opened the front door she was surprised to see Jacob standing there.

"Jake…"

He turned and smiled at her. "I hadn't even knocked yet. I was starting to worry about you…" he said lamely shuffling his feet. "I had a feeling about coming here to see you today; you can send me away in person now if you like."

"No you're just the person I need to see despite the fact that everyone is constantly worried about me!" She quickly pulled the door shut behind her, as Charlie was still snooping around, and pushed him out onto the walking path. "Let's take a drive!"

"Uh no offense Bella but the last time we 'took a drive' together it involved something I would rather not repeat again…" his face turned scarlet as the words came out and he coughed awkwardly to clear his throat.

Bella however stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Well you know the baby thing. It just scared me that's all, I wouldn't want that to happen again anytime soon…" he opened up Bella's truck door and helped her up into the seat and shut it behind her. He moved around to the other side and let himself up into the truck.

After Bella was silent for a few minutes he finally looked over at her to see thick tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bella what's wrong?" he asked suddenly reaching over to take her hand.

She snapped it away from him as she sent him a glare as she wiped the tears. "Well tough break Jacob, you are going to be a father. I was going to tell you that before you so happily blurted out the fact that you don't want kids."

Jacobs face instantly turned red. "The test was negative. And on top of that how do I know that baby is even mine? You were sleeping with Edward too."

"Two blue lines are positive! You just misread it, so I took the other one and guess what Jacob, that one was positive TOO! And another thing, I KNOW IT'S YOURS!" she reached into her coat pocket and withdrew a little white stick and threw it at him. "How can you even ask me that? Edward isn't even human, and besides Alice can't see my future which makes that baby part wolf."

"We're off to a great start again." Jacob said sarcastically as Bella headed for town.

An hour later they were both sitting inside the doctor's office pamphlets in hands. They had been told congratulations and scheduled a follow up appointment six weeks later for a guesstimate due date.

"Well congratulations Jacob." Bella said pulling on her coat in the waiting room.

He heavily pushed open the door to the lobby and sighed. "Leave it to you to get snotty about this."

When she opened her mouth to rebuke he held up a hand.

"Wait."

Jacob scanned the area around him, and saw the silver Volvo in the parking lot.

"Edward." Jacob said with a feral note in his voice. He immediately changed his thought process to something different, to hell with the leech reading his memories. "Bella go and get in the truck."

However Edward was already out the door of his car and walking swiftly through the parking lot. "Bella. You can't pick up the phone to let me know that you are safe, and yet here you are out and about with him?" he asked when he neared where they were standing.

"Edward it's not what you think…" Bella started to say.

"Oh really Bella? I think it's exactly what he thinks!" Jacob piped in angrily. Here she went again; they could be closet friends, closet lovers, and now apparently closet parents. When was Bella just going to fess up to what was going on here?

Edward looked angrily at Jacob, and then turned his gaze back to Bella. "Enlighten me. What is going on here Bella?"

This time both angry faces turned to face Bella, and she could feel the hot scrutiny. 'Just come clean!' her mind shouted. This whole thing could just end and be over with, yet she couldn't force the words from her mouth. She felt hot all over, the anxiety creeping up the back of her throat. Since when had she become such a liar?!

"Bella?" Jacob asked softly. There was no way he could take this anymore. How many times was he going to let her kick him in the side before he finally crawled away for good?

She turned slowly to face Jacob. "Help me." She mouthed slowly before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she slumped forward. Jacob caught her in slow motion. Holding her tightly to his body he faced Edward, "Just go away already come on. She chose me so just leave."

Edward's face was impassive as he searched desperately through Jacob's cloudy memories searching for a clue. Where was he getting this from? Bella was his girlfriend, one who hadn't been a very good one in a while but still his girlfriend none the less. Who was Jacob to tell him off?

"I'll take her home." Edward said stepping forward.

"To hell you will!" Jacob said standing with Bella in his arms. "Get away from us you damn leech alright?"

"Does yelling make you feel like you're getting your point across better?" Edward took a step around Jacob, placing himself between both of them and the truck.

"Get out of my head." Jacob seethed. Thank heavens for his ridiculous strength he thought as he adjusted Bella in his arms.

"Since when had you become a personal spokesperson for Bella, Jacob?" Edward took another step towards them.

"You won't do anything rash in public." Jacob taunted as people had started to gather around them. Even without his hearing he could have easily picked up the fact that people were whispering about a lover's quarrel. "Just call it a day and go home."

Edward sneered, ant it was a horrible expression from his beautiful face. "I'm tired of just waiting! Waiting for her to call, waiting for her to come over. I won't stand for it any longer until someone tells me what is happening once and for all."

Since Jacob had known Edward, he did understand. Bella was leading on both parties in both directions. He had only issued her one command, break up with Edward. Obviously she hadn't done that, but hadn't she tried by pushing Edward away from her? "She needs to go home Edward can't you see that?" he said lifting her in his arms.

"She had a mild panic attack, so I'm sure she'll come to just fine. Jacob, tell me what is going on here? Please." Edward was only going to ask nicely once. Despite not having a heart, it was breaking inside of him. He was going to lose the only person that he was sure was put on this planet for him.

Jacob chewed his bottom lip nervously. "I can't Edward." And with that final note he walked around Edward to the truck and opened the door with one hand, lifting Bella up into the truck and shutting the door behind him.

Edward felt the anger bubble up inside of him. Jealousy, hatred, disgust, and anger were all swirling around inside of his chest. He glanced around and saw that more than a dozen people had surrounded them. Carlisle was surely going to hear about this at the hospital and Edward would have some explaining to do.

As Jacob drove Bella's truck out of site Edward stormed back to his car and threw himself into it. He drove home recklessly and soon enough his house came into view. As he charged his way up into the house he threw open the door hard enough to jar it off its hinges and he bellowed Alice's name.

She appeared in an instant, Jasper by her side already calming the area around them. "Edward?" she asked softly tipping her head to the side to look at him.

"Alice. Tell me where you see Bella in your visions. You've been avoiding me, and filling your head with nonsense when I'm around. Where is Bella?" Edward was much calmer now thanks to Jasper.

"Edward…" Alice started.

"Tell me." He demanded once more.

"Edward I can't see Bella at all regardless." She said with a touch of betrayal.

He moved closer to Alice. "You can't see her at all?"

"No."

"Then what do you see?"

"Nothing, Edward. Not a thing."

"But…"

"It's similar to how I can't see Jacob's pack."

Edward turned away from Alice and Jasper to stare out the front door to the woods. Bella was spending all of her time with Jacob. She didn't want Alice to be able to see her when she was sneaking around. Hurt stung all of his insides as he choked on his air. She hadn't truly needed to break up with him, because she had no intention of letting him know where she was.

He glowered and whispered for Emmet. As his big brother entered the room Edward seethed. This was far from over.

Back at the reservation Jacob laid Bella in his bed. He retrieved a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead as she started to come too.

"Jacob?" she asked softly rubbing her face with her hands. "What happened?"

"You passed out when we were assaulted by your other boyfriend. He said sharply tucking her into the bed. "Stress like that isn't healthy for the baby."

Bella couldn't help but blush furiously. She did it again. Not only had she clammed up but she passed out when she had one moment to get it all out in the open. "Jacob."

"Please don't tell me you're sorry anymore okay? You have some big decisions to make." He moved around the small room and closed the blinds above the bed. "Bella, I want you to stay here on the reservation with me during your pregnancy."

"What happened with Edward?" Bella said sitting up.

"I don't think you broke up with him did you?" Jacob said opening the door to his room and stepping out into the hallway. "Get some sleep; we'll talk tomorrow about the leech infestation."

He left Bella alone in the dark room. "This can't get any worse." She said aloud as she fell back onto the pillow. For the first time since she found out about the baby she couldn't help but move both hands down to her belly and touch it gently. "We'll work this out baby Black."

Jacob stood silently in the shadows of the hallway. With an unusual feeling in his heart he sent an unseen smile in her direction before he left the house and phased on the fly as he took off into the woods. Immediately his brother's voices flooded his head. As simply as he could he shared all of the news of the baby and a chorus of congratulations filled the silence.

"_Bad news though Jake…" Sam's voice called._

"_That leech and his big bulky brother are hanging around the border impatiently." Embry's voice shared._

"_Yeah we have a problem." Jake agreed. "A big problem."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay thank you all who may have gotten alerts for an update that is well over 7 months past due… It has been a very busy year for me and I am sad to say that it was more than easy to forget and fall behind. Well here it is now! Enjoy!

_**Seven Months Later**_

Bella Swan stood in the field and gazed longingly towards the ocean. From where she was standing the sea breeze blew back her chocolate colored hair and she could smell the salt stick to her sweater. She brought her arms up slowly towards the sky and took a deep breath.

Beside her, a large tan colored wolf faced the ocean as well. He gave a low whine and turned his head to look at her.

"Alright, tell him I'm on the way home now." Bella said without looking at Seth. She dropped her arms limply beside herself and took one last deep breath. With a turn she slowly started in the direction of Jacob's cabin.

Seth loped along slowly behind her.

It had been six months now that Bella had agreed to come live on the reservation with Jacob. It had been the toughest decision of her life to date and it was one she wasn't living with easily. After the fiasco day with Edward at the clinic, he had all but disappeared. She knew that the Cullen's had to blame her, how could they not? Despite the fact that they were still all cordial to her, Alice was the only one who stayed in contact on a regular basis.

"_Is he okay Alice? Do you see him?" Bella asked in an urgent whisper while Jake slept in the other room._

"_Bella…" she could just imagine Alice chewing her perfect lip with crystal white teeth. "He keeps shutting me out, rapidly changing his mind about where he is and what he is doing. The last time I actually 'saw' him he was Iceland…" _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, this is never what I meant to happen-" Bella could feel the tears well up as she bit back her sob._

"_I know Bella, we all do. It's just, tough, right now." Alice's voice had drifted off._

The Cullen's all knew about her rapidly growing issue, and had been as nice as they could allow. At the moment they were more concerned about bringing their son home.

Even Charlie had been better than she would have thought. The disappointment was evident the first few months, but it soon dissolved into a touch of excitement. He was going to be a grandfather whether he liked it or not, and he would be the first to admit that he was grateful it belonged to his best friends son and not the strange Cullen boy.

However, living on the reservation came with a hefty price tag. Bella had only wanted to make Jake happy, and with Edward's disappearance and Victoria on the loose still he held a pretty tight choke collar. He had only allowed her across the border under strict supervision to see her father and Alice.

She slowed and put her hand on her hip as the baby moved uncomfortably across her belly and shoved against her pelvic bone.

Seth bumped her softly with his head and whined again in his throat.

"Oh I'm fine I promise!" She laughed and rubbed the tan wolf behind the ears. "Sometimes the baby is just a little pushy! Must belong to Jake right?" She rubbed her belly, and began her trek again.

Following suit Seth barked out a hoarse laugh.

Jacob black was sitting at the kitchen table in the small cabin. His father and Charlie were there conversing softly as he waited impatiently for Bella to return. He couldn't help but cast a glance out the window again, looking for her or Seth to appear on the horizon.

When he saw her come up over the top of the hill he stood suddenly, knocking the chair back behind him hard enough to startle Billy and Charlie. "Bella's back" he said as he made his way through the door out into the yard.

In no time he had easily caught up to her and immediately had her in a hug, his hand splayed across her large belly. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright? Should I carry you home?" He asked in a rush.

Bella eyed him wearily. "I'm fine Jake really. Walking is good for me and the baby; you don't need to carry me home I can walk…"

He looked her over and she couldn't help but notice the strange look in his dark eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Bella knew that face, it was the 'I have something to say but don't know how or want to say it,' face. It made her feel uneasy as he took a breath and turned her back towards the house. "Jake…"

He kept pushing her along until she shoved her feet into the earth and wrenched her arm away from him.

"Jacob Black you answer me when I have a question."

"It's nothing right now, I promise. It's just that we caught sight of the red head earlier this morning, but we chased her straight back into the ocean." Jacob was staring at her hard now, waiting for panic to set in.

"She is here?" Bella asked softly. The knot was getting worse with each breath. She knew that she would be back soon, she had been dreaming about it for months. It was usually the same dream, but lately it started to get worse. Not only was she dreaming about her nightmare Victoria, but lately Edward had starred in her dreams.

_They were almost always the same. _

_She was lying in their field, and the familiar feeling of Edward would bring her to a sitting position. She would wait for a moment until Edward would appear between the trees. His face was cold and expressionless and she gasped as the ice washed down her spine bringing the hair on her arms to stand. _

"_Edward." She would call to him as she came to a kneeling position, an arm outstretched to him. _

_As Edward enters the field, another subject would also approach from the other side. _

_Victoria would stand amongst the trees, barefoot, and as rugged as the elements her red hair being the only give away._

"_Edward no!" Bella would cry out as she cowered. _

_And to her horror Edward would go to Victoria and kiss her hand, the sunlight catching them to send a rainbow of color. _

"Edward?" Bella asked the color beginning to drain from her face.

"No. There is still no sign of him, though our search is limited Bella, you know that he isn't allowed onto the reservation. He might be heart broken, but he is certainly not stupid."

They had reached the house together, and Seth gave a howl and took off towards the break in the trees.

"We need to go see the Cullen's" Bella said as they stood on the doorstep, "we need to speak to Alice and the rest of them, if Victoria is still hanging around they need to know."

Jacob sighed heavily. He loved Bella more than anything on this planet, and as much as it scared him to the bone to take her away from the protection of his pack, he knew that she was right. "Yes, I think so as well. Charlie is inside visiting with Billy, go say hi, and then when you get a moment go and excuse yourself to call Alice. I am going to go speak with my brothers." Jacob leaned forward and gave her a warm kiss before he turned in the other direction.

Bella smoothed herself out before she opened the door to the small cabin. Inside she found as Jacob said, Billy and Charlie visiting. They quieted immediately upon her interest.

"Hey Bells how are you feeling today?" Charlie asked as he came forward to give her a gruff kiss on the head.

"Good dad, I'll come back and visit in a minute I just need to go phone Alice quick okay" Bella said with a big smile, giving him the one second finger.

She walked slowly down the hall and when she reached Jake's room she shut the door quietly behind her and took the phone from the hook on the wall. By memory she dialed Alice's number. It rang only once before the petite vampire answered.

"Alice, we need to see you."


End file.
